Endless Loves
by Santan's-camaro
Summary: Edward leaves bella and so he last request to please move on and she does except its with jacob three years later Edward and Alice cullen return to find Bella And Jacob together?


1-Return Its like i had Never Existed the last words he said to me as he walked away leaving his footprints in that wet grass that was the last thing i ever saw of.....him....and everywhere i went i swear i could see him in the store i thought i seen Esme and at the park Alice and Jasper and then one day iwas going to Port Angles with jacob and we past there road i know i seen..Him.. i wanted to see him at my window saying "Haha it was all just a test" or something and as iwent threw the months crying tear after tear and yell after yell from Charlie iwas mentally tierd icould have givin up iwanted to oh so bad but somethin kept telling me and i would regret it and charlie would die without me (cause he cant cook) and ididnt want to because ididnt want to hurt...him... icould never bear to say his name Ever and with charlie shipping me off to Florida (which is what he thinks) i started to hang around jacob and growing closer and Closer with jacob we were always together charlie wanted to move me to to the reserve school but ididnt want to leave my somewhat so called friends and after all my random "Sightings"of the Cullens Jacob really had helped me and im not scared anymore of going to diffrent places or driving past the road,but sometimes i do wake up crying from dreams of his beatuiful face or sparkley skin and after around two years ialmost lived in La push Charlie never worried he said it was healthy for me to be with him..get my mind off of....things....And So i did i let my mind rest and as i cryed less and laughed more istarted to relize mabe the werewolf life was for me and the vampire's were at there Rest..Yeah RIGHT.  
We walked up to the front door jacob Kissed me goodnight the crusier wasnt there so no charlie so it was okay...and he had left he was happy and excited but yet he seemed worried about something i didnt fear anything bad beacause itrusted jacob more than anyone or thing..and as i slipped the key into the lock it Shocked me"Ouch" idropped the key and after i finally found it 20 seconds later..i opened the door walked in and sudenly the air felt thiker and it felt very Quite?...ireached for the light trembling and when it shined on the figure i stopped and stared in amazement at....at....at...her.  
"Alice Oh oh oh Alice Oh My Gosh" I jumped on top of her tryin to hug her

she threw her arms around me and then pushed me away" Gosh why do you smell sooooooo bad " "Well my boyfriend is a werewolf" "What..................." uh no what have i done i was so excited to see alice i just blab somethin there it was there it lay the Hole in my heart was as at the top of the stairs with a saddest expression ever layin against the wall sad as ever "Edward" the first time i had ever said that name in almost three years iallowed one tear to roll own my cheek he turned "Bella my Love "As he walked down the stairs so graceful but you could see anger "Bella Darling you and a Mongrel dont be serious im mean i had figured you'd move on but please bella a Dog?"i was stuned i couldnt speak i couldnt move i was stund he was standing her in my house and alice there smell also had takin me over iwas in pain and love all over again how could this happen Faith you've Screwed me over again"im sorry Edward really its just when you left i-"he cut me off "i know this is cause i left you but bella love this isnt good for you" and then i was mad but no mad at him but mad at what he dared said to me and i let it go isaid something that had know when it rolled off my tounge i would regret it for ever "At least he didnt leave me!" ididnt yell it thought i wish it stayed in my head "Bella im sorry love that i left you please can we just talk..." there was a long pause very silent and the air grew thicker..."Why of Course" "Thank-you love" Alice ran to the couch and sat down all casual "Now" she said "We must discuss " "Now Now Alice you cant rush her let the poor girl think some" "yeah" my head was spinning from all that had happened so Quick to it was crazy.....


End file.
